1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thread take-up lever guard in a sewing machine, particularly to a thread take-up lever guard in a multi-needle sewing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a multi-needle sewing machine having a constitution in which a support supporting thereon a plurality of needle bars and a plurality of needle take-up levers disposed to oppose the needle bars respectively is slidably mounted on an arm provided with mechanisms for driving the needle bars and the thread take-up levers. In such type of multi-needle sewing machine, the desired needle bar and needle take-up lever are selected by sliding the support, and only the thus selected needle bar and needle take-up lever are driven by the driving mechanisms in the arm, whereas the other needle bars and thread take-up levers which were not selected are maintained at predetermined standing postures.
In the multi-needle sewing machine having the above-described constitution, it can happen, while the selected needle bar and thread take-up lever are driven, that a needle thread carried on the selected thread take-up lever in reciprocating motion is caught by an adjacent thread take-up lever assuming the standing posture or is tangled with another needle thread carr adjacent standing thread take-up lever. In such cases, there occurs inconveniences which can be pointed out that the needle thread is broken, and if not so, tightness of stitches is affected to cause thread tension defect.
The present invention is proposed in view of the problems described above and with a view to solving them successfully, and it is an objective of the present invention to provide a thread take-up lever guard in a sewing machine, which can effectively prevent a needle thread carried on an in-service thread take-up lever from interfering with other thread take-up levers assuming the standing postures or other needle threads carried on them.